Thinking Twice
by itachi's-worst-nightmare
Summary: Kakshi and Sakura make a mistake. It never should have happened, she's only 16! But it did and nothing can take away the concequinces. Kakashi 'dies' and Sakura is left with only a small part of him. NO FLAMES! R&R PLEASE! WARNING! Major age differnce!
1. Chapter 1

**Begins after Naruto leaves Konoha from Sakura's point of view.**

"Kakashi-sensei, are you leaving too?" my pained voice asked from behind the jonin ninja of Konoha.

"Only for a little while. It's an extended mission. I'll only be gone for a few months."

"Oh, well... that's good, I guess."

Kakashi turned to me from his packing and I knew what he saw. A girl almost thirteen years old with dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and dull, short pink hair. He'd invited me to his apartment one afternoon after my training with Tsunadae-sama and had said to come there any time. I'd come to make him dinner every night since.

And now he was leaving. I'd prayed that he would never leave, not like Sasuke and Naruto, and not like my parents...

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, Sugar Cube. I'll be back before you know it."

I sighed and looked up at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not a kid anymore."

If he had been anyone else, I would have said that Kakashi was checking me out. He sighed.

"Believe me, Sakura, I know. You haven't been for some time now."

I snorted.

"Most people consider under about 20 a kid."

"You became an adult before your parents died, Sakura. Whether you are an adult or not isn't measured by age to shinobi, but by your maturity."

I smiled tirely at him.

"So, in your book, how old am I?"

He thought for a second, then smiled.

"You are about 24. Young enough to enjoy life yet old enough to be responsible at the same time."

I smiled at my sensei.

"And you?"

"Hm? Well, I'm REALLY old."

I laughed and hugged him.

"No you aren't, Sensei. Tsunadae is nearly three times as old as you and she's still not THAT old."

He smiled under his mask and hugged me back.

"Thanks, Sakura."

After a moment I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I don't know what it was, but I saw something that frightened me in his eyes.

"So... when are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at noon."

I smiled at him.

"So I can cook for you tonight?"

He rubbed his neck a little.

"If you want to. I really should pay you for that."

We'd had that conversation before.

"No. All I do is cook you dinner-"

"You cook me lunch every day and you always seem to get some cleaning done behind my back. I found a few of my vests clean and hanging in my closet yesterday when all I should have had was the one I knew was there."

I blushed.

"I had laundry to do so I-"

"Uh-hu. I really appreciate it, but I can't let you keep going this and not be paying you. I feal bad about it."

"Put it in a savings account for your kids," I said and he snorted.

"Yeah right."

"You can't tell me that you're not going to have at least one kid."

"Once a year I go to the hospital to have a sperm retrieval. I'm not going to have kids until I'm dead."

"Why?" I asked him.

He shrugged.

"I don't date, so without a woman to-"

"There are plenty of women who would date you, Kakashi-"

"And I don't want to have someone else to worry about loosing. You and Naruto are enough as it is."

I nodded.

"Kakashi, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled sadly under his mask.

"Don't make a promise like that, Sakura. No one can guarantee that."

"Shizune-san?"

"Sakura, we have an ANBU team that just came in. Only two of them lived through thier mission and they're both in critical condition. We need you at the hospital."

"Give me a second to get dresses."

When we got to the ER we immediately started healing the ninja. Only of them were contous and he looked up as we walked in and began healing him.

"Sakura-"

"Be quiet, Genma. Save your strength."

He held up his hand and shakily opened it. I looked at it and stopped.

"He wanted me to give it to you. Said he ad a few things for Team Seven in his room."

I shakily took Kakashi's house key from him and just looked at it.

"Kakashi isn't the other ninja we have to heal, is he?"

Shizune shook her head. I nodded and started healing Genma again. Kakashi was gone and I would never see him again. He'd left me too.

When I left the hospital I didn't go home. I went to Kakashi's house and lay on his sheets, smelling his pillow and crying my heart out, screaming.

"KAKASHI!"

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's a big thing, and if you aren't strong enough to look at a dead man every day-"

"I want to do this, Tsunadae-sama. I... I can't imagine anyone of the woman in Konoha really being able to be the mother to his child. What would she tell him? Your father was a ninja I never met and knew nothing about and I only had you because he died?"

"I understand that, Sakura, but you're only 16-"

"Kakashi said to me that whether or not I am an adult isn't based on age for a shinobi, but maturity. He said," I smiled," he said I was 24 and he was REALLY old."

She smiled at me in sympathy.

"All right. Let's get over to the hospital and we'll get the specimen ready."

I nodded. Everything was settled. In ten months I would be a mother.

To baby Hatake.

I shivered.

Somewhere, hundred of miles away, a pained male voice called out her name.

A year later

-KPOV-

I huffed and puffed as I stopped in front of the gates I hadn't seen in so long. Gates I thought I'd never see again thanks to a certain someone.

The guard at the gate looked at me like I was a ghost.

'Guess they thought I was dead. So did I.'

"H-Hatake?"

"Yo."

"I... I should get you to the hospital-"

"No, thanks. I'm not injured, just tired."

"Y-you might want to see the Hokage first thing in the morning, Hatake."

"Hai."

"And welcome home."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Do you know if someone moved into my appartment yet?"

The guard smiled.

"The lady living there would be glad to let you stay, Hatake. She's as sweet as sugar, so no worries. Just get some sleep."

"Thanks again."

"No problem."

I sighed and just walked into the apartment and was surprised to see not much had changed. My Icha Icha books no longer sat on the coffee table and the kitchen had stuff on the counters, but all of the rest of my stuff was there.

I walked into the familliar hallway and saw that the spar bedroom light was on dimly. I opened the door and saw a breathtaking sight. Sitting on the window seat holding a small bundle to her breast was a pink=haired young girl with bright green eyes.

"Sakura-chan."

She looked at me with wide eyes full of tears.

"K-Kakashi?"

We met halfway and she cried on my sholder.

"You're alive! Everyone thought you were dead!"

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you."

**Review Please! NO FLAMES!**


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, I understand the first chapter was VERY confusing. I wrote it IN MY SLEEP and didn't**

** even remember posting it! So, for the sake of your sanity and mine, I'm going to rewrite it and **

**repost it ASAP. Please, no flames, I'll fix it immediately!**


	3. New Chapter One

**Okay, this is the New Chapter One and it still begins after Naruto leaves Konoha from Sakura's point of view.**

"Kakashi-sensei, are you leaving too?" my pained voice asked from behind the jonin level ninja from Konoha.

He smiled and turned to look at me.

"It's an extended mission, but it shouldn't take long. I should only be gone for a few months."

I frowned as he turned to continue packing, still not happy with his response.

"Oh, well... that's good, I guess."

Kakashi turned back around to me and I knew what he saw. A girl almost thirteen years old with dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and dull, short pink hair. He'd invited me to his apartment one afternoon not long after Naruto had left.

I'd come to make him dinner every night since.

And now he was leaving. I'd prayed that he would never leave, not like Sasuke and Naruto, and especially not like my parents...

He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, Sugar Cube. I'll be back before you know it."

I sighed at the childhood nickname and looked up at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm not a kid anymore," I told him, remembering how he'd been like a big brother to me before he'd alienated himself from the world when I was eight.

And by the way he looked at me, if he had been anyone else, I would have said that Kakashi was checking me out. He sighed.

"Believe me, Sakura, I know. You haven't been for some time now."

I snorted.

"Most people consider under about 20 a kid."

He frowned and sent me a soft glare-like look.

"I don't see how any shinobi can be considered a kid, Sakura. Whether you are an adult or not isn't measured by age to shinobi, but by your maturity and experiance."

I smiled tirely at him.

"So, in your book, how old am I?" I asked jokingly, trying to lighten the mood.

He thought for a second, then smiled.

"You are about 24. Young enough to enjoy life yet old enough to be responsible at the same time."

I smiled at my ex-sensei.

"And you?"

He thought for a minute, then shook his head.

"Hm? Well, I'm REALLY old."

I laughed and hugged him.

"No you aren't, Sensei. Tsunadae is nearly three times as old as you and she's still not THAT old."

He smiled under his mask and hugged me back. I know, VERY abnormal for Kakashi Hatake.

"Thanks, Sakura."

After a moment I looked up at him and he looked down at me. I don't know what it was, but I saw something that frightened me in his eyes.

"So... when are you leaving?"

He sighed, "tomorrow at noon. Like I said, it shouldn't be but a few months before I'm back."

I nodded and smiled at him.

"So I can cook for you tonight?"

He rubbed his neck a little.

"If you want to. I really should pay you for that."

We'd had THAT conversation before.

"No. All I do is cook you dinner-"

"You cook me lunch every day and you always seem to get some cleaning done behind my back. I found a few of my vests clean and hanging in my closet yesterday when all I should have had was the one I knew was there," he interrupted.

I blushed, trying to think of why I HAD washed the jonin tradition.

"I had laundry to do so I-"

"Uh-hu," he snorted, "I really appreciate it, but I can't let you keep going this and not be paying you. I feal bad about it."

"Put it in a savings account for your kids," I joked and he snorted again.

"Kids. Yeah right."

"You can't tell me that you're not going to have at least one kid," I scolded the silver-haired man.

He shrugged, "once a year I go to the hospital to have a sperm retrieval. I'm not going to have kids until I'm dead."

"Why?" I asked him.

He shrugged again.

"I don't date, so without a woman to-"

"There are plenty of women who would date you, Kakashi-"

"And I don't want to have someone else to worry about loosing. You and Naruto are enough as it is."

I nodded.

"Kakashi, I'm not going anywhere."

He smiled sadly under his mask.

"Don't make a promise like that, Sakura. No one can guarantee that."

Months had turned to years and before we knew it, it had been two and a half years since I'd seen my old sensei. I woke one night to pounding at my front door.

"Shizune-san? What's wrong?" I asked the rain-drenched woman on my doorstep.

"We have an ANBU team that just came in. Only two of them lived through thier mission and they're both in critical condition. We need you at the hospital."

I was instantly awake from my groggy state.

"Give me a second to get dresses."

When we got to the ER we immediately started healing the ninja. Only of them were contous and he looked up as we walked in and began healing him.

"Sakura-"

"Be quiet, Genma. Save your strength."

He held up his hand and shakily opened it. I looked at it and stopped.

"He wanted me to give it to you. Said he ad a few things for Team Seven in his room."

I shakily took Kakashi's house key from him and just looked at it.

"Kakashi isn't the other ninja we have to heal, is he?"

Shizune paused for a moment, then shook her head. I nodded and started healing Genma again. Kakashi was gone and I would never see him again. He'd left me too.

When I left the hospital I didn't go home. I went to Kakashi's house and lay on his sheets, smelling his pillow and crying my heart out, screaming.

"KAKASHI!"

The hokage looked at me with a worried expression.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, it's a big thing, and if you aren't strong enough to look at a dead man every day-"

"I want to do this, Tsunadae-sama. I... I can't imagine anyone of the woman in Konoha really being able to be the mother to his child. What would she tell him? 'Your father was a ninja I never met and knew nothing about and I only had you because he died and needed an heir'?"

She sighed, "I understand that, Sakura, but you're only 16-"

"Kakashi said to me that whether or not I am an adult isn't based on age for a shinobi, but maturity. He said," I smiled," he said I was 24 and he was REALLY old," I interrupted.

She smiled at me in sympathy.

"All right. Let's get over to the hospital and we'll get the specimen ready."

I nodded. Everything was settled. In ten months I would be a mother.

To baby Hatake.

I shivered.

_Somewhere, hundred of miles away, a pained male voice called out her name._

**A year later**

-KPOV-

I huffed and puffed as I stopped in front of the gates I hadn't seen in so long. Gates I thought I'd never see again thanks to a certain someone.

The guard at the gate looked at me like I was a ghost.

'Guess they thought I was dead. So did I.'

"H-Hatake?" he asked.

"Yo," I called tiredly.

"I... I should get you to the hospital-"

"No, thanks. I'm not injured, just tired," I said before he could have a panic attack.

"Y-you might want to see the Hokage first thing in the morning, Hatake."

I nodded.

"Hai."

"Oh, and welcome home."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks. Do you know if someone moved into my appartment yet?"

The guard smiled.

"The lady living there would be glad to let you stay, Hatake. She's as sweet as sugar, so no worries. Just get some sleep."

I sighed in relief.

"Thanks again."

"No problem," he called cheerfully.

I sighed and just walked into the apartment and was surprised to see not much had changed. My Icha Icha books no longer sat on the coffee table and the kitchen had stuff on the counters, but all of the rest of my stuff was there.

I walked into the familliar hallway and saw that the spar bedroom light was on dimly. I opened the door and what I saw would take any man's breath away. Sitting on the window seat, holding a small bundle to her breast, was a pink-haired young girl with bright green eyes.

"Sakura-chan."

She looked at me with wide green eyes full of tears.

"K-Kakashi?"

We met halfway and she cried on my sholder.

"You're alive! Everyone thought you were dead!"

I kissed her head and sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry I scared you."

**Review Please! NO FLAMES!**


	4. Chapter 2

-SPOV-

I sighed and breathed in his sent. He was here. he was alive. And he was-

I pulled away from him enough to look at the child in my arms. He looked at the child too and softly touched the white hair.

"Is it..."

"A girl."

He gulped and carefully touched her little hand.

"Sakura, you should have let someone else do that."

I smiled at him and shook my head.

"I was too selfish to let some other woman have your child. it was wrong, but now I'm glad I did it. She's such a joy, Kakashi. She's perfect. She's even started to try to crawl a little and she's been holding herself up for a while now. She was so small when she was born Tsunadae doesn't know how she lived."

"I was small too," he said, playing with her hair," and my other was terrified I'd die from SIDS. She didn't want me to go to the academy when I was five because I was so much smaller then the others and she thought I'd get picked on. But my father taught me to be strong so that I could fight back. No one picked on me after the first time someone tried to trip me at lunch."

I smiled.

"I got picked on because of my forehead. I'm glad she has yours."

"Hm."

He stood there for so long just looking at her that I had to smile.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"No, I... I think I'd drop her."

I laughed and made him sit down on the window seat.

"Here. Hold her just like that."

When he got situated, she opened her eyes and looked at him. He gazed at the mismatched eyes and looked up at me.

"How did that happen?"

"Tsunadae thinks that because your eyes were different for so long that it had some effect on your genetics. She thinks that the one that is green will develop the sharingan."

He nodded and looked down at the child again.

"She's going to be a heart breaker," I told him.

"And I'm going to be an arm breaker," he groaned.

I couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me with a strange expression.

"You're a natural."

He looked slightly confused.

"A natural what?"

"Father."

He looked at the child and sighed. He suddenly looked so much older.

"Kakashi?"

"What... what if one of my enemies find out about her? I have as many enemies as the village."

"We'll protect her, Kakashi. I retired three months before she was born."

His head shot up.

"What? Why?"

"Because I wanted to me a mother. I didn't want someone else raising my child. I have plenty of money put back. Medic solo missions pay better then ANBU solo missions."

Kakashi nodded," but you're such a treasure to the village."

"I told Tsunadae that if I was needed and no one else could do it I would, but unless it's an emergency I'm officially retired. And jonin retirement has good benefits too. I even got dental for Mishi, but I think that was Tsunadae pulling strings."

Kakashi looked at his daughter.

"Mishi..."

"Her full name is Mishikaru Haruno."

He smiled.

"That's a good name. My grandmother was named Mishikaru."

"I know. That's why I named her that."

He looked at me and stood up slowly.

"Sakura, I..."

He didn't seem to know what the words he was looking for were. He sighed.

"I need a place to stay."

I smiled.

"You know where your room is. I hope you don't mind that I moved in. I had to move out of Ino's appartment anyway-"

"No, no, that's fine. It, um, it's fine. It would have been rented out anyway," he said with a smile," and this way I didn't have to hunt down all my stuff."

"If... if you want... you could... would you... I mean..."

Why was it so hard to tell him? Why couldn't I ask him to stay?

"I was already cooking and stuff for you before, and you can see the baby every day, and it'll be easier and, well, if you want, would you... stay? Here? Where I can make sure you don't try to run away again?"

He chuckled and smiled.

"You sound like a kid asking out a guy to the Sadie Hawkins. And yeah, I'll stay. It'll save me the trouble of finding a new place."

I snorted," lazy as ever, I see."

He shrugged," hey, I think after a year I can be lazy for a while if I want to. Old men like me need it now and then."

I smiled.

"Kakashi, you're 30. That's not old."

He sighed," it feels like it."

Mishi finally went to sleep and he gently lowered her into the crib.

"You look tired. Let's get some sleep: she'll be awake again in a few hours."

Kakashi nodded.

"I'll sleep on the couch-"

"No," I protested," we've slept together before."

I blushed and he chuckled.

"I... I mean... you know... we... I ... SENSEI!"

He curled over and laughed out loud. I was beat red and he had tears soaking his dark blue mask.

"S-Sakura... I... you are... It's good to be home."

I smiled and hugged him.

"I missed you, Sensei."

He hugged me back and sighed.

"I missed you too, Sakura-chan. I'm glad you're here."

We went to the bedroom and lay down together. Tomorrow would be a LONG day, but I was SO looking forward to it.


	5. Chapter 3

Kakashi work before I did and when I woke he was feeding Mishi a bottle. I smiled.

"She likes you."

He smiled and I noticed his mask was off.

"Yeah. Who'd have thought?"

I started making breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I opened it only to see Naruto and Sasuke. They'd both returned not long ago. I smiled and Naruto smiled back. Sasuke just hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Guys, you'll never guess who came by last night."

Just then, Kakashi came down the hall, holding the baby.

"Yo."

Naruto ran to him and hugged him. Kakashi scolded him, saying he was squishing Mishi-chan. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck.

"He he, sorry, Sensei. We thought you were dead."

"Hn. Welcome home, Kakashi," Sasuke said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Something smells good. What's for breakfast?"

I smiled up at my boyfriend.

"I made SOS. I hope you guys are hungry, cause I made enough for an army of Akamichis."

Sasuke smirked and kissed my cheek before going to sit at the table. I set the food down and took Mishi from Kakashi.

"I'll go put her to bed and I'll be right back. You guys go ahead and eat, but save me some."

-X-

"Sasuke, you decided to come back?" I asked.

"Yeah. I got what I wanted from that snake bastard, killed him and met up with Naruto on his way back to the village. We got back and Sakura was about four months pregnant with Mishi. We were on a mission when she went into labor, but we got back in time to meet her in the delivery room. The hokage let us be with her. She... she had a hard time delivering her and we weren't sure she was going to make it. They had to do a partial hysterectomy. They told her that it would be dangerous to have any more kids, but it was possible. Tsunadae wants to put her on birth control as soon as Mishi is old enough to eat solid foods. Sakura refuses to feed her formula."

I nodded. Sakura had gone through so much trouble to have our daughter.

That wasn't awkward at all. _Our daughter._

-X about 3 months later x-

I groaned and rolled over in my sleep.

"Sakura. Sakura, wake up."

I opened my eyes and looked up at Kakashi.

"Bad dream?"

I nodded and hugged him. He laid down and held me against his side. I sighed.

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"...Is this weird to you? Sleeping next to your former student?"

After a moment of silence, he sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I like to think of you now as the mother of my child. It's taken some getting used to these last few months, but I'm not thinking of you as my student anymore."

"...So, would it bug you if we started dating?"

He sat up.

"Nani?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I... I was thinking... we have a kid together and... well, you haven't been seeing women like you did before your last mission... and I was thinking... we could... give it a try?"

He thought about it for a second and sighed.

"But, if it would be too awkward, I understand-"

"Sakura-"

"-but it was just a thought, you don't have to-"

"Sakura-"

"-consider it if you-"

He sighed if frustration and grabbed me by the arms, pinning me to the bed and kissing me, efficiently shutting me up.

"Sakura, will you go out with me?"

I blushed and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'll go out with you."

He smiled.

"Great. I'll take you to dinner as soon as you get home from the hospital this evening."

"Kakashi, I can cook-"

"No, nonsense. I'm sure Tsunadae is just DYING to babysit her little grandson for a little while."

I frowned," are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, if she doesn't mind..."

"I'm sure her uncles wouldn't mind if she does."

"Alright. It's a date then."

He smiled.

"Yeah, a date."


	6. Chapter 4

"Sakura?"

I turned and looked at him and frowned.

"Sasuke. What do you want?"

I couldn't help but remember what I'd walked in on the month before, and the nasty look he'd given me.

"Please, can we talk this over? I know I made a mistake-"

"A mistake? Sasuke, I'd JUST slept with you the night before! Do you realize that even though I'm a mother I'd NEVER had sex before? I may not have had a hymen in the way, but I was still a virgin until that night, and the very next day- the next MORNING, you slept with INO! You call THAT a MISTAKE! No, Sasuke-teme, I call that one serious FUCK. UP."

"Sakura, please, give me another chance-"

"I have a date to get to. So if you'll excuse me..."

He grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Who is it?"

"Who it who?"

"The man you're going out with?"

I smirked.

"Who said it was a man?"

"Dammit, Sakura, who the hell are you going out with!"

"Yo," a familiar voice called.

I sighed in relief.

"Hi, Kakashi-kun."

He smiled under his mask.

"You were late. I was starting to worry."

I huffed.

"I had to work a little later then usual, then SASUKE-TEME started getting all emotional on me."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Really?"

Sasuke released me and I went over to Kakashi. He tilted my head up and kissed my lips though the mask.

"I dropped Mishi-chan off at the Hokage Tower. Lady Tsunadae was more then happy to baby sit."

I smiled up at him.

"Thank you. Should we get going now?"

He nodded.

"Hold on," Sasuke said from behind us," you're dating KAKASHI?"

I smiled over my shoulder.

"Why not? It's not like we don't have a child together, right?"

I turned back around and started walking.

"Oh, and BTW, your 'love making' sucks. It's like fucking a dead guy."

Kakashi chuckled at this and we continued on to our date.

-X-

I sat up in bed and listened. Something was wrong.

"Sakura?" Kakashi asked from next to me.

I got out of bed and slipped on my robe.

"Something is wrong. It's storming outside."

"And?" he asked, also slipping his robe on.

"Do you here the baby crying?"

He froze for a second, then we were both rushing to the baby's room. I reached into the crib and screamed.

"Mishi! Mishi! Kakashi, she's not here!"

He swore and flipped on the light. There was a note on the changing table.

'Hatake,

If you want to see your daughter unharmed

return what you have taken from us.

-you know who'

Kakashi swore again.

"Kakashi, who are they and what do they want? Where is our baby?"

He sighed angrily.

"I never told you what happened on THAT mission, did I?"

I shook my head and he grabbed one of Mishi's baby blankets and sat on the window seat.

"We were ambushed by very powerful ninja. And I'm not talking about Akatsuki level, I'm talking about BIGGER. The squad I was on during the last Great Shinobi War fought against them and I'm the only one who survived. When I had defeated the enemy, I took THIS from the leader of the group."

I took the necklace from him and studied it carefully.

"But, that's your family's crest," I protested.

He nodded.

"It is. Sakumo Hatake, my father, was the founder of that organization. They were called the Eta-Naru Gun."

"The Eternal Army?"

"Yeah. Apparently my father was VERY egotistical in his younger days. The necklace holds the secret to the Hatake clan's power."

"I remember reading in a history book that the earliest known Hatakes were very powerful."

Kakashi nodded.

"But they felt that in the wrong hands that power could cause some serious damage. So, they sealed away that power from every Hatake decendent. The only way to unseal it is to unlock the locket on the necklace and to apply the seal. The necklace is passed down to each of the Eta-Naru Gun leaders until the day when a Hatake can unlock that power and forfill their ultimate goal."

"What is their ultimate goal?"

He snorted.

"What else? To take over the world, of course. Like I said, my father was VERY egotistical when he was a kid. He left them and tried to disband them, but someone else took over the role as leader and kept them going. They think that their true leader is immortal, hence the Eternal part."

I bit my lip and sat next to him.

"So, why do they need you?"

He sighed and looked away.

"Because, I survived their torture tests. They think I am the Hatake who can unlock the power."


	7. Chapter 5

KPOV

Sakura and I stood right outside of the entrance to the place I'd hoped I'd never have to return to. I especially didn't want her to be with me, but I didn't even ask her to stay behind. I knew she would never agree to being left behind when it was her baby that had gotten kidnapped. She appeared to be cool and calm, but I knew she was ready to take heads off. I was too. NO ONE touched MY little girl without my permission.

We each took out one of the guards and made our way into the building. I could hear the baby crying down the long hall. Sakura's eyes flickered when the cries intensified. I nodded at her and I barged into the room with Sakura right behind me. I immediately tackled the man holding my daughter when Sakura snatched her from him arms. Mishi looked up at her mother with tearful eyes, noticed who it was, and smiled at her.

"Kaa-cha'," she whined happily.

I was shocked. Had she just said that?

"Mishi-chan. Mommy's here."

I put a kuni to the man under me's throat.

"Who is your leader?"

He chuckled," I'll never talk."

I lifted my hitai ate and he gasped as I send him into the Mangekyo Sharingun.

_For the next 72 hours you will know the pain of death._

_In the black and white world, the man screamed._

We started to walk out of the building and suddenly the entrance was blocked by an army of ninja.

"Sakura, stay behind me."

She held Mishi closer against her and moved just as I did. A man with long green hair came out of the crowd and smirked.

"Hatake Kakashi. I was surprised that you were able to escape. Welcome back."

"Hakudo Kishumaru."

He nodded.

"I was even more surprised to learn you had a child. As far as I knew, you weren't married."

"That's none of your business," I growled.

"Funny, I hadn't seen you as the type to have a bastard child."

Sakura tensed behind me.

"Aw, that must be your lover. Unusual hair. A very common thing in the old Whirlpool Country. Did your village take in refugees, Kakashi?"

"Also, none of your business."

He chuckled.

"No matter, either you will come with us peacefully or I WILL kill your lover and child. It would be a shame to loose such a treasure. The child already is very gifted. And she has the sharingun. That WAS a shock."

"I won't let you use me and you will NOT hurt them."

He sighed and took a step closer to us.

"Come come, don't be such a pain. Come with us and they will go free."

"Don't believe them, Kakashi. You know they're lying."

I nodded.

"I know, Sakura."

"Either you come with us or they die. This is your last chance."

I sighed and looked over my shoulder at Sakura. She knew THAT 'bored' expression.

"Well, in that case..."

Sakura ran at Hakudon and dropped a punch right in front of him.

"The answer is STILL no!"

We ran passed the ninja and into the forest.

"Sakura, go ahead of me. Get Mishi out of here incase they catch up with me."

She shook her head and I glared at her.

"Dammit, run, Sakura, or Mishi-chan will be in danger!"

After a moment she nodded.

"Hurry home," she begged and I nodded.

She went ahead of me and I sighed. That had been close.

Too close.


	8. Chapter 6

**I changed the rating to T because I decided not to do any lemons in this story. It takes up too much time for me to really think of a good sex scene for me. SORRY!**

**Thank you all who reviewed. Thank you even more to the ones who weren't rude. I understand I have rushed this story. I also understand that some of the sentences I used may not have sounded quite right and I apologize. I'm just a dumb, dyslexic redneck who happens to enjoy manga and despises my spell check because it's WRONG half the time! I'm not going to rewrite all of the last few chapters unless it is requested. I'll just take my time from now on and try to fix mistakes in the plot and grammar, ect. Arigato, ja ne!**

KPOV

I sighed and turned around to face the enemy who had followed me.

"There is no escape, Hatake," the green haired man snarled.

"Now that I don't have to worry about Sakura and Mishi anymore, we can finish this, once and for all."

Hakudo smirked and unsheathed the sword on his back.

(A/N: I suck at action scenes, so if the fight is lacking, use your imagination, please!)

I gathered the chakra I needed for my jutsu in my hand and prepared myself as Hakudo ran at me, sword poised to strike.

"Chidori!"

He dodged and laughed.

"You think you can get me with that again, Hatake? Think again!"

The sword nicked my side as I jumped back. He swung again and I ducked, turning and efficiently tripping him. Before he could recover I copied Lee's technique and Hokudo's eyes widened.

"Front Lotus!"

He gasped when his ribs cracked and pierced his lung. I jumped away from him and picked up his sword. He chuckled.

"If you kill me, you will become the leader of the Eta-Naru Gun."

I put the point of the sword at his heart.

"Good, then I can order them to disband."

He chuckled," It doesn't work like that. Your father tried the same thing. Look where that got him."

My eyes narrowed.

"My father committed suicide."

"Not hardly," he said before pulling himself upward, sending the sword threw his chest. As he took his last breath, his breath turned green and climbed up the sword. I tried to pull it out of his chest but it wouldn't budge. The deathly breath reached my arm and I felt chills all up my spine. It grew and covered my entire body and I groaned as it seeped into my skin.

Suddenly I was very cold.

-X-

(A/N:"X" is just an indication that there is a location and/or time change, not a POV.)

SPOV

I waited in Konoha for an entire week, worrying about Kakashi. He hadn't shown up and he hadn't sent word. Tsunadae had sent a team to look for him, but had not allowed me to be a part of that team.

"If something happens on this mission, do you want Mishi to be left without a mother and have a missing father?" she growled at me.

I hadn't argued anymore with her.

Mishi stirred in her crib so I went over to her and picked her up.

"What is it, Mishi-chan? Do you want a bottle?"

She spit that out and pouted at me.

"'Tou-sa'," she whined.

I sighed and rocked her until her eyes started to close again.

She'd been asking for him for days.

"I know, Chibi, I miss Otou-san too."

I put her back to bed and went to the kitchen to fix myself something to eat. I'd been doing that a lot lately.

And I wanted peanut butter on fried pickles, kind of like when I was pregnant with Mishi-cha...

I closed my eyes and prayed for Kakashi to hurry home and to be safe when he returned.

I heard sounds like cooing in Mishi's room while I was eating my peanut butter and crackers and slowly walked down the hall to my daughter's room.

"... -ve you, Mishi-chan. Tell your kaa-chan I love her to-"

"Kakashi?"

He sighed and turned around to look at me. I gasped. His shaingun...

"It's still there, it's just a different color now."

"Where the hell were you?"

His eyes matched. They now were both his natural silver. I noticed he wasn't wearing a mask anymore either. His wardrobe had changed too. He wore a pair of slim black pants and a black long-sleeved turtle neck with a sword on his back. His hitai ate was GONE.

"You're leaving, aren't you?"

He didn't respond, which was all the answer I needed.

"Don't. Don't go. Whatever it is, we can fix it!"

He shook his head.

"This you can't fix, Sakura-san. No one can."

I closed my eyes.

"What happened, Kaka-chan?"

He sighed.

"They were right, Sakura. I am THE Hatake. And I can't fight it anymore."

"Kakashi, you don't have to leave. We'll find a way to end this curse!"

His eyes hardened.

"The team Konoha sent after me? I killed them. All of them. Even Anko and Genma."

My eyes widened. Genma was his best friend and Anko had been equally close to him.

"Don't go. Not like Sasuke did before. Please."

He smiled sadly and kissed my forehead.

"Take good care of our baby."

As he turned to leave, I yelled," babies."

He turned back to me.

"I'm pregnant."

"You're sure."

"Not possitive, but almost. I'm having the same craving as I did when I was pregnant with Mishi and I did the math, I'm late. Kakashi, please, stay here and stay with our family."

He shook his head.

"Take care of our children, Sakura. You're a great mother."

Before I could blink he was gone.

"K-Kakashi... wait... please... Kakashi!"

I felt sick to my stomach. Had Kakashi, of all people, just left and betrayed Konoha?

Had he just left me?

I wiped my face and made my decision.

No, I wasn't going to let another one of my precious people leave like this.

I quickly gathered Mishi's things and wrapped her in a blanket. The Hokage Tower was officially closed for the day, but I knew my way around without being seen.

I made my way to Tsunadae's room and looked at her. She was asleep, but I pushed her shoulder.

"Tsunadae. Baa-chan. Granny Tsunadae."

She grumbled and sat up.

"What is it, Sakura?"

I can't explain it, but please, take care of Mishi while I'm gone."

"Gone? Sakura, you can't leave the village without permission. You aren't even a shinobi anymore," she scolded.

"I have to go after Kakashi."

"I have a team-"

"Well, your team is dead, Baa-chan! Kakashi killed them when they caught up with him."

She frowned.

"That can't be true."

I nodded and handed her my daughter.

"He told me himself that he was responsible. I'm going whether you like it or not. You can be helpful, or you can declare me a traitor. I promise I'll come back."

She sighed and looked at her grand daughter.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

I kissed Mishi on the cheek and went back out the way I'd come in.


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm going to change the Naruto story line just a bit. Fu is a little kid and his demon was not removed. Akatsuki is after him because he escaped from Deidara and Sasori. This is MY fanfictoin so I can change it if I want to! ;P**

I spent the next week looking for Kakashi all over Rice Country. A few people had seen him in Sound, but that was all. I was leaving Sound to report to go back to Konoha to regroup and try to think of where he might have gone. I didn't want to leave Mishi alone too long.

Then, from a bush, I heard quiet crying/huffing. I walked over to the bushes and carefully peaked over them to see who is was. A small green-haired boy with dirt caked all over his body sat on the ground with his hands over him mouth, trying to muffle his sobs.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He jumped and backed up until he was against a tree.

"Hey, don't be scared. I'm not going to hurt you."

He sniffled and whispered something.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you."

"I... I said... Are you f-from S-ound?"

I shook my head.

"No, I'm traveling. From Konoha. Where are you from?"

"K-kumo," he sighed, trying to breath normally.

"Cloud? What are you doing all the way over here by yourself?" I asked in amazement.

"I got k-kicked out of the v-village and some bad m-men caught me for Nanab-bi."

"Nanabi? The seven-tailed demon. A beetle, right?"

He nodded. My heart twisted. This child was just like Naruto.

"My name is Sakura. What's your name?"

"F-Fu."

"Fu, what do you say you come back to Konoha with me?"

He shook his head.

"N-no. Everyo-one will hate m-me."

I shook my head back at him and smiled.

"No, they won't. In fact, I'll introduce you to another jinjuriki."

His eyes got really wide and he stopped sniffling.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine. I'm sure he'd love to meet you. And you can stay with me as long as you want, since you can't go back to your village."

Fu smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you, Kaa-chan."

I blushed at being called Baa-chan by a boy who was about four or five.

"You're welcome, Fu-chan."

-X-

KPOV

My men and I waited at the Valley of the End for the Akatsuki. We had received word that they would be attacking Konoha within the week. We planned to intercept them. Not just for personal reasons, but if Konoha fell that would leave the rest of the shinobi world vulnerable to attack as well.

If we could just take out a few of them, then maybe Konoha would stand a chance at surviving.

And so would Sakura, Mishi, and our new baby.

"Boss, someone tripped one of the sensors," Koji, my second in command, informed me.

I nodded.

"Alright. Keep your eyes opened. When I give the signal, attack."

But when the people who had tripped the wire came into view my eyes widened. It was Sakura. What was she doing out of the village, little alone out of the country?

"Fall back," I ordered my men.

They obeyed and Koji looked confused.

"Boss, are we not even going to question them to make sure they aren't enemies?"

I shook my head.

"No, I know her. She's from Konoha. She's not with the Akatsuki."

She stopped in the valley below and lowered a child off her back.

"We're going to take a break for a little while, Fu-chan."

The child nodded and took Sakura's backpack off his own back.

"I can walk, Kaa-chan."

My eyes narrowed. Kaa-chan?

"We'll get to Konoha faster if I carry you. We need to get to Konoha in time to warn the Hokage about the attack."

So, she knew what was going to happen.

"Even without the three remaining demons they're powerful enough to destroy Konoha if we aren't prepared," the boy told her.

"I know. My sen- my boyfriend used to tell us all the new information on Akatsuki as soon as it was reported to the Hokage."

"Used to?"

She looked down.

"I left Konoha to look for him. He... got mixed up in some things that he couldn't avoid and had to leave me and our daughter behind."

He frowned.

"Does Otou-san know about the new baby?"

She nodded," yeah, it's the last thing I told him. Even that wouldn't make him stay. Just like..."

"What is it, Kaa-chan?" Fu asked when she paused for a moment.

She shook her head.

"It's a memory I don't want to remember right now. Eat your ramen and we have to get moving again. I didn't sense them close to us, but they could be catching up to us."

He nodded.

"Right!"

He gulped down his food and began gathering the things they had pulled out. After putting him back on her back she started towards Konoha again. She looked over her sholder and sighed.

Almost as soon as she was out of sight the sensors tripped again.

"I think that's them," Koji whispered.

I nodded.

"Be ready, men."

They came into the clearing and I motioned for everyone to wait. Once they couldn't back out, I signaled for the attack.

And the fight began.


	10. AuThOr'S nOtE 2

**I remember in the third grade at recess. We were all in our classroom playing tic-tac-toe or marbles or jacks and our teacher was watching the news. I didn't hear what the reporter was saying, but a tower behind her was smoking like it was on fire. She stopped mid-sentence when a plane flew overhead and crashed into the tower next to the burning one. I thought it was a movie or something until I got home that afternoon and my fahter, who never came out of his room, was sitting on the couch in the livingroom watching the same thing. I asked him what happened and he said that some bad people had hurt a lot of people in New York. I think that's the only time I remember my dad not being high since I was 5.**

**Please remember 9/11 and pray for the families who lost loved ones nine years ago today.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Sorry it's been a while. I had one hell of a writer's block and didn't want the story to be really really bad because of it.**

**Just to keep things a little clearer:**

**Sakura-18&1/2**

**Kakashi-33**

**(I think Kakashi is 14 years older then Sakura)**

**Mishi-7 months**

**Fu- 6**

-SPOV-

Tsunadae had sent a team out to scout for Akatsuki. They came back with Kakashi and his men on stretchers. Fu held onto my skirt and Mishi reached out when Kakashi came limbing down the road towards the hospital with his men. He didn't have his mask on and his hitai ate was still next to our bed at home. He was dressed in blood-soaked black. He smiled sadely when he saw me safe in the croud of villagers.

"Don't worry. They won't be coming to the village any time soon."

I nodded but stayed silent as he turned and kept walking. Mishi whined and fussed.

"Da'! Da'!"

Fu looked up at me.

"Is that Otou-san?"

I nodded, "yes, it is. Tsunadae's going to be very upset. He left the village without permission."

"So, he's a missing ninja?"

I nodded.

"But he didn't do anything wrong. Will he get in trouble?"

"I don't know, Fu-chan. He killed a team of Konoha's ninja," I sighed.

We went to the hospital and Ino took the kids to the nursery and I went to help out in the ER.

"Sakura-chan! Tsunade said you can't help until after the baby is born. What are you doing here?" the department manager cried.

"There's a lot of injuries. I'm needed. Don't worry, I won't use too much chakra. I know my limit."

She frowned, but didn't argue. I went to help in the first room and almost threw up at some of the poor men's injuries. I got to one and he opened his eyes. He smiled.

"Sakura-sama, it's an honor to meet you in person."

I looked at him while healing the gap in his side.

"Do you know who I am?"

He smiled more and nodded.

"Of course. We all know who you are, even if Boss doesn't know we do. You's his woman. The boss's."

"Kakashi?"

'Hai. That's boss. We saw you in the Valley of the End with that boy you had with you."

I nodded.

"Fu. I'm guessing you all fought against the Akatsuki?"

He nodded.

"The bosses before Kakashi-sama, they were cruel and hateful, and some of the men joined us for that. But a lot of us just owed one of the bosses. We were so relieved so be doing some good this time. We lost some men, but mostly ones who were too cocky to be of much use. Boss really helped us out, though, unlike the others. He's a true leader, and I'm glad that he's Boss."

I smiled at the man as I finished patching him up.

"I'm glad he's such a great boss to you. I'll do what I can to help you all."

"You're an angel, Milady."

I blushed and thanked him before going to another shinobi.

-X-

I'd just finished treating the last of my patients and went to wash up before I took the kids home. I stepped out of the nurse's locker rooms and was grabbed by the arm. Warm lips covered mine and I sighed.

"Kakashi..."

"I just finished visiting with some of my men. They said an angel treated their injuries and I should thank her for them."

I blushed.

"They don't need to thank me. It's my job-"

"Not until after the baby is born, it's not. I thank you, Sakura, but I also feel the need to scald you. This pregnancy is dangerous enough for you. I know you want to help, but please, please stay out of the hospital until it's time for you to deliver."

"It's none of your concern anymore, Kashi-kun."

He sighed.

"I know you're angry with me, but there's nothing I can do about this all. My men and I are leaving as soon as we are well enough. Tsunade has given us a temporary pass into Konoha, but I'll have to leave soon. I'm a rogue, Sakura. Who will take care of Mishi if something happens to you? And what about that little boy you brought home? You're his mother now. Will you leave him too because you are too stubborn?"

I pulled my arm away from him.

"I will do as I please, Hatake-san. If you will excuse me, I need to go get my children and take them home."

I walked off and he called for me, but I paid no heed to him. I was angry with him.

VERY angry.


	12. Chapter 9

I groaned and look a deep breath, trying to not feel the pain. Yeah right!

Fu and Mishi were being watched by Ino in the waiting room while I was in the delivery room. Naruto was with me, for which I was very glad, even if he looked like he was going to throw up. He let me crush his hand while another contraction hit. I growled and waited for it to stop.

"Kakashi, if you were here, I'd castrate you RIGHT NOW! NO woman should have to go through this! Ah!"

Tsunade checked me over and smiled.

"Looks like we're ready to have a baby, Sakura."

"Oh, yes, please, get it out. Make it stop hurting!"

"We'll only be a minute, Sakura. Shizune, are you ready for this?"

Shizune, who had a belly as big as mine smiled and nodded. Soon she would be going through the same thing. I don't know how she could be smiling.

"Alright, Sakura. I'm going to tell you to push when the next contraction hits, and I want you to push until I say stop. Remember know I told you to breath?"

I nodded and she smiled sadly.

"Alright then. Ready? Push!"

"Ah!"

"That's good. We're crowning now. Alright now, push!"

"Damn it! It hurts!"

"Keep pushing, Sakura. You're almost there."

I sighed and panted as soon as I heard the crying fill the room. It was over.

Or not.

"Why isn't it stopping! Ah!"

"Go ahead and push again, Sakura. It looks like we have more then one in there."

More then one. I was having twins.

I pushed again and screamed. When the tiny thing left my body, it made no sound. I looked at Tsunade.

"Why isn't the baby crying, Shishou? Why isn't it making noise?"

She didn't answer. As soon as Shizune put my crying baby in Naruto's arms, she took the other from Tsunade. She didn't let me see it, she only wrapped it in a waiting towel and left the room with it.

"Tsunade, where is she taking my baby? What's happening?"

"Let's get you and your son cleaned up, Sakura. We'll get you into the recovery room and-"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BABY!"

Tsunade sighed and looked at Naruto.

"You lost her, Sakura. She wasn't... right. She was dead for a long time before you gave birth, Sakura. It's not your fault. These things happen. Worry about your healthy, hungry baby boy and your other two children. Naruto, take him to see the others. Do you have a name picked out, Sakura?"

I smiled and looked at Naruto.

"Minato."

Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Minato. You're a handsome little devil, aren't you? I see now why Kakashi keeps his face covered. I know that Minato doesn't get that face from you."

I looked at my son's face. He was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen. His face was already angular and soft. Me looked just like his father, but with baby pink hair, a mix between mine and his father's hair.

My son was perfect.

And my daughter was dead.

-X-

KakaPOV

"Hey Boss, got news from the Hokage. Sakura was admitted to the hospital last night. She had twins. One survived, one didn't. You have a son, who looks just like you with pink hair. Sakura's going to be released tomorrow morning.  
She named him Minato."

I looked at my second in command and nodded.

"Thank you."

He nodded back and disappeared, giving me time to myself.

I had a son, who looked like me and was named after my sensei.

With the woman I loved.

And would most likely never see again.

I looked at the picture I held in my hand. It was a copy of the picture we took one our first date. Our only date with just the two of us. She was so beautiful. So bright, smart, and brave. She was everything I wanted.

But I couldn't be with her. Sometimes I really hated my life.

I went to the cliff I had designated as my 'thinking-spot'.

"Congratulations," a familiar voice I had known for years said.

I didn't even turn around.

"Thanks."

"..."

"When will this all end? When can I go home?"

"Soon, my friend. Soon it will all be over, then you can go home to your quickly expanding family and marry that pretty little genius you keep making babies with. You can retire and teach your children and live happily ever after in the village you love."

I looked at the raven-haired man.

"And you? Will you come home with me? He knows now. We all do. He hates himself."

"... I'm not sure if that is an option for me any more. There are too many memories in that place. As much as I may love it, I don't think it loves me. It's an unrequited love and will always be so."

I nodded.

"You will always be welcomed to visit, Itachi. Sakura and I will always welcome you into our home."

My friend from so long ago smiled.

"Alright then. Thank you. He will not stop until he has the world in his palm. Take him while he's down and plan it carefully. Do it quickly and soon, or you'll stand little chance to end this viscus cycle."

I nodded. He grabbed the pack he had with him and smiled.

"Maybe I will visit sometime. Take care of yourself, Kakashi."

"Where are you going?"

The weasel looked out onto the valley below the cliff and at the sunset far across the plain.

"Somewhere far away. Somewhere were there are no shinobi and no demons. Somewhere that nobody knows the name Itachi Uchiha and will except him as the man, not the tool."

I nodded again.

"I hope you find happiness, my friend."

He smiled and disappeared in a whirl of leaves.


	13. Author's Note 3SOOOO SOOORRRRRYYYYY!

**Thank you to all of my devoted fans and reviewers. I'm sad to say it will be a while before I can update anything, so please, please, please, bare with me. I know you're waiting, but please wait a bit longer. Some things have come up and even when I have the time to write I get to where I can't THINK enough to write it right. I'm SoSoSoSo SOOOOOORRRRRRRYYYY! I promise to update ASAP!**


End file.
